Shun Kazami/Image Gallery
Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers 49 7.png 49 1.png|Shun and Komba Shun_and_Storm_Skyress.png Shun_Ninja_Style.png Hb.png bgtybgt.png bg.png Bygy1.png fggvhg1.png Sh.jpg Dan-and-Shun-as-Kids-bakugan-battle-brawlers-15474398-548-414.gif Alice and Shun.jpg Shun and Alice.jpg ShuN-only-shun-kazami-24185255-900-563.png S1Shun.jpg Shun ready to throw his Bakugan.jpg|Shun ready to throw his Bakugan Shun-Kazami-shun-kazami-6367062-455-268.jpg|Deleted scene of Shun's photo 89.jpg|Shun in the rank list 90.jpg|Shun opening a Gate Card Shun-Skyress-deleted-scene.jpg|Deleted scene of Skyress and Shun Captură-ecran.png|Shun in the first japanese opening Captură-ecran-6.png|Shun turns around Shun-and-Alice-alice-gehabich-14479636-1024-768.jpg Screenshot at 2011-10-13 11_20_07.png|Shun crying in episode 31 File:Alice-protect-Shun-alice-gehabich-14356624-800-600.jpg Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia 16.png|Shun and Ace shake hands before departing Shun and Alice 52.PNG|Shun and Alice in Bakugan New Vestroia Episode 52 japanese ending Snapshot - 5.jpg|Shun with Alice and Marucho in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 57.jpg|Dan Shun and Marucho Ep 6 18.png|Shuns New Vestoria debut 9 10.png 9 02.png 9 01.png 2011-07-15 1254.png 169.jpg|Shun Julie and Ace 187.jpg|Shun vs Lync shunNVCA.jpg sweet shun shun kazami.jpg shun-shun-kazami-11713709-476-352.jpg Bakugan Brawler3.jpg Shun_Maron5.jpg|Maron's vision JP NV Shun Meditate.jpg|Shun Meditating shun and dan.png Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 1.21.12 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 3.14.02 PM.JPG Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Shun gi.PNG|Shun in the Japanese Ending Shun Gundalian Invaders.jpg 52C6DF919777848870557F_Large.jpg bakuganbrawlers_1282341478.jpg Shun largest.png ShowChar(3).png ShunReturns.png Fs9.jpg Fs3.jpg Shun2.jpg Shunturn.jpg 1895.jpg Do wikia 3.jpg|Shun kicking the flower bakuganbrawlers.jpg Hawktor_Shun GI.jpg Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 Shun....jpg|Shun throwing Taylean Shun epi10-1.png|Shun watching the appearance of Silent Strike wow.PNG|Shun and Taylean creating Silent Strike a.jpg|Shun Kazami b.bmp.jpg|Shun looking at a Chaos Bakugan d.jpg|Marucho tries to convince Shun to take a break Q.bmp.jpg|Shun throwing Taylean f.bmp.jpg|Shun n.bmp.jpg|Shun and Taylean t.bmp.jpg|Shun P.bmp.jpg E.bmp.jpg Cc.bmp.jpg Dan-Marucho-Shun MS1.png Rafe & Paige 3.jpg|Paige and Rafe come to Shun's rescue Jmji.png|Shun, Marucho and Dan in photo (EP 11) Shun3.jpg Brawlers.jpg MS_Shun_1600x1200.jpg|Shun and Taylean bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0003.jpg 2_1_0025.jpg 2_1_0026.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0008.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 12.20.44 PM.png|Shun telling Taylean to defeat the chaos Bakugan Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 12.24.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 12.23.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 12.27.20 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.56.15 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.22.11 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.04.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.21.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.09.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.17.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 1.20.25 AM.JPG|Shun mad mechtanium-surge-bakugan-mechtanium-surge-22876938-480-360.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 1.28.00 PM.JPG|shun hurt after Taylean got defeated by Smasheon Bakugan - Shun Kazami 5.png|Shun watching Sellon and her teammates Bakugan - Shun Kazami 2.png|"You and I...are nothing alike!" Bakugan - Shun Kazami 1.png|Shun angry at Sellon Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 7.49.12 PM.JPG|Noah and Shun Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 5.18.02 PM.JPG Chris, Soon, And Shun.PNG|Shun as Chris and Soon new leader|link=Dark Moon Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 7.47.40 AM.JPG|Shun talk with Spectra and Dan. Shun Yet Etkinleştirme.jpg Bakucolar4.jpg Shun MS.jpg Shun and Marucho.jpg Shun and Marucho 2.jpg vxcbxcvbvc.jpg shunsssss.jpg Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Arc 2 2716.png 3.JPG Shun and Marucho2.jpg Shun Kazami MS.jpg Shun MS5.jpg ShunMS.jpg ShunMS2A.jpg Shun1.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 3.47.41 PM.JPG|Shun throwing Jaakor Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.02.59 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 8.05.21 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.18.02 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 7.33.50 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 7.35.05 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 7.35.21 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 7.36.47 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 7.38.10 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 7.38.28 PM.JPG|Shun smiling Dan, Shun and Marucho.jpg Dan, Mira and Shun.jpg Dan, Marucho and Shun.JPG ShunMS003.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.32.55 PM.JPG Shun and Jaakor2.png Shun and Jaakor.png 1239.JPG 1236.JPG 1237.JPG 1241.JPG 1244.JPG Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21 15 47.png Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21 45 19.png Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21 45 31.png Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21 46 59.png Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21 19 38.png Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21 11 28.png Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21 08 01.png Screenshot at 2011-10-04 20 38 10.png Fortatron5.jpg 1301.JPG 1304.JPG BFBL.JPG 1330.JPG Gb5.JPG Shun Intermission Screen.png 1360.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.58.18 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-03 at 9.56.55 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-03 at 9.58.04 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-03 at 9.55.16 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.28.49 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 8.13.33 PM.JPG Battle brawlers.PNG gdfssfgdf.jpg Screenshot at 2011-12-28 12_12_14.png Screenshot at 2011-12-28 12_03_41.png Screenshot at 2011-12-28 11_54_04.png Screenshot at 2011-12-28 11_55_35.png Screenshot at 2011-12-28 12_00_42.png Screenshot at 2011-12-28 12_06_30.png Screenshot at 2011-12-28 12_12_25.png Screenshot at 2011-12-28 12_13_30.png Screenshot at 2011-12-28 12_13_22.png Screenshot at 2011-10-04 21_30_34.png Screenshot at 2011-11-22 10_46_36.png Screenshot at 2011-11-21 19_15_02.png Screen Shot 2011-12-22 at 6.26.15 PM.JPG shun activate ability.png Screen Shot 2012-01-08 at 1.58.42 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.49.07 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 2.02.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.34.33 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 11.28.19 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 11.14.01 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-12 at 6.37.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 2.36.39 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 2.11.54 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 6.03.54 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 3.47.06 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.05.57 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 6.01.59 PM.JPG Other shun_battle-scaled1000.jpg|SHUN ON BAKUGAN DIMENSIONS SHUN.jpg BKN_Shun.png shun kazami.jpg|shun on bakugan dimensions shunv.jpg Artwork- PerfectAim.PNG Bakugan Rise of the Resistance - Shun.png Bakugan RotR Screen3.jpg Bakugan RotR Screen9.jpg Category:Image Galleries